


【福艾】Trick or Treat

by Ptwybghs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptwybghs/pseuds/Ptwybghs
Summary: 后来夏洛克·福尔摩斯终于愿意承认，艾琳·艾德勒实际上是个温柔体贴的大善人。
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【福艾】Trick or Treat

-  
楼下的门铃整晚都在响。第四次的时候夏洛克终于忍无可忍地下楼去，板着脸把门外的几个小孩赶走，又一把扯掉门上不知道被谁缠的彩带装饰，换成一张字迹歪歪扭扭的便条，凶案现场请勿打扰，然后嘭地把门摔上。

一年有三百六十五天而哈德森太太偏偏选在万圣节前出门旅行，留他一个人在家应付那些野小孩。夏洛克骂骂咧咧地回到二楼，踹了一脚门撒气。

夏洛克讨厌节日也讨厌小孩，穿奇装异服在街上游荡，砸他的门问他要糖吃。没礼貌，烦人。家长把小孩打扮成各种妖魔鬼怪实在是多余，小孩比獠牙利爪可怕多了，他们只要照照镜子就能见鬼。

走开。夏洛克只有这一句话要送给他们。既然他已经两星期既没有新案子又没有可卡因那么那些野小孩也应该学会面对失望，生活总是不尽如人意的，早点知道对他们有好处。

街道上还是闹哄哄的，不断有小孩成群结队经过，不厌其烦地嚷嚷不给糖就捣蛋。太吵了，夏洛克愈发烦躁难安。最好能来点可卡因，再不济也该有包好烟，和很多很多很多安静。但他哪一样都没有。

夏洛克缩在沙发里，隔着厨房和客厅分别跟冰箱和墙上的弹孔吵了架，然后终于决定去睡觉。至少他还能在睡梦中得到一点难得的安宁。

站在卧室门口夏洛克先闻到一阵不祥的香水味道，紧跟着推开门看见光滑的诱人的后背。

你真聒噪。

艾琳在被子里头翻个身面朝门口，懒散地伏在枕头上，眨眨眼睛冲夏洛克笑了一下。看夏洛克站在原地不讲话，艾琳抬起胳膊撑着脑袋问他，怎么，你刚才对着墙纸不是很能讲吗。

不关你的事。夏洛克回过神，边说边反手把房门关好，门后挂过他外套的地方现在挂着艾琳的长风衣。连你也要在今天来烦我。他故意讲得很冷淡，背着手站在门边，眯着眼睛俯视她，一贯的很高傲的样子。

艾琳又眨眨眼睛，刷得很精致的眼睫毛根根分明地颤。是， **我也** 有点想你了。她用很了然的眼神盯夏洛克的脸，他那点嘴硬的伪装在她眼里幼稚拙劣不值一提。小侦探永远不会对她说真心话，即使他的真心从来都那么明显地写在脸上。

被人看穿心思的感觉很烦人。为了回避艾琳的目光，夏洛克不自然地挪动脚步靠近床，打算给自己找点事做。

把她从他的床上轰下去然后自己躺下，随便她识趣点走开也好硬要重新挤在他旁边也好，总之要先夺回对床的主权。

夏洛克这么想着，走过去弯腰揪住被子的一角，唰地掀开了它。

空气很夸张地呼啸了一声，夏洛克拽着被角站在床边，脸上的冷漠坍塌，盯着艾琳一个字也讲不出来。

怎么了小处男，你害羞了？

艾琳双腿打开跪坐在床头，似笑非笑地盯着夏洛克，很满意于他脸上忽然泛起的一点点红。他的脸还是那么诚实。夏洛克顾不上反驳这个处男的称呼，他是不是处男这件事除了他本人就只有艾琳心里最清楚。他还站在床边没动，努力了但仍然移不开目光。

这才是真正恶魔的样子。黑色的细吊带衬得肩膀很瘦胸部又很饱满，锁骨突出，一对恶魔的翅膀在她背后张开，好像她随时都会飞起来扑向他。

节日快乐。

艾琳边说边冲夏洛克笑，在床上站起来，慢悠悠踩着猫步走到他面前，居高临下地看他。

如果艾琳现在把手指搭在他颈侧就能听见他快得要死的心跳声，咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚，仿佛有谁正在他胸口猛击一只鼓。我讨厌过节。夏洛克强迫自己抬头跟艾琳对视，以避免他的目光被近在眼前的那部分身体牢牢吸引。

随便你说。艾琳笑着，缓慢地转了一圈。夏洛克这时候才发现她身后那根细长弯曲的恶魔尾巴并没有连接在丁字裤的绑带而是直接塞在她身体 **里面** 。他几乎是立刻就感受到身体的反应，很诚实，比他的嘴坦率一万倍。

你这个！他从牙缝里狠狠挤出这几个字，用力憋住后面很脏的一个词。艾琳·艾德勒是世界上最难缠的恶魔，她当然是。

夏洛克难看的表情很教人愉快，艾琳心满意足地叹一口气，弯下腰揪住他的衬衫领子。很晚了，一起吃晚餐吧。夏洛克越过平滑的肩头看见她臀肉翘起很饱满的好看的弧线，细长尾巴弯在空中，看不出是怎样材质的，只有等他碰到它才会知道。

我……夏洛克喉咙发干，有点心急地想要摸到 **她** 。

艾琳今天心情很好，她就只是很好心地专程来给孤单的小侦探送上一点节日礼物，而不是来讨那两声债或者非要跟他较出个高下。夏洛克语塞的工夫里她已经单手解开他两颗纽扣，有点凉的指尖在他胸口煽风点火似的划下去，指甲蹭得他有点痒但更多更明显的感觉又从别的更向下的地方昂起来。

夏洛克喉咙里嘟哝出很沙哑的一声。嘘，别说话。艾琳凑近了在他唇上蜻蜓点水地吻一下，勾人的蓝眼睛眨了眨，人跟着就跪下去伏在床上，还是单手，两秒钟就解开他皮带，带点炫耀意思地抬头瞟他一眼。

夏洛克站着，一面伸舌头舔一口嘴唇上有点香甜的口红味道，一面低下头看艾琳用嘴咬开他西裤纽扣又把裤子都扯掉。他伸手撩开一点头发想让她侧脸露出来，有点不受控地把她一缕头发在手指上绕了好几圈。

艾琳又仰起头冲他笑，蓝眼睛澄澈明亮，让人联想起珠宝店里的昂贵宝石和夜空里某颗几亿年前的星球。她屁股翘得很高而瘦得不像样的腰肢又软软地塌下去，恶魔的尾巴翘在夏洛克眼前，黑色的尾巴尖随着她动作一下一下地晃。

她甚至还没有真的碰到他，可仅仅是这样就已经让夏洛克硬得发痛。他不情愿太快认输，但想到既然最终都是要败给她，心里又有个遥远的声音开始劝他干脆放弃忍耐，任由那双眼睛将他浸没。

反正殊途同归，只有在这件事上他从来没机会赢。

艾琳今天倒真的没想怎么折磨他，像往常那样用各种手段把他的矜持碾得粉碎。礼物终究该有礼物的样子。节日快乐，她很突然地又讲了一遍，夏洛克茫然地嗯一声的同时她已经用嘴扯开内裤，很精准地把硬邦邦弹出来的一根含进嘴里去。

操。夏洛克骂了一声，又狠狠倒吸了几口凉气，之前一直无处安放的手猛地掐住艾琳的肩。

艾琳早就讲过她的服务范围不包含这一项，后来跟夏洛克做的时候还是一样，他也并不在乎这个。而此时此刻，在床上从来都最高傲的女王就那么趴跪在他眼前，一边给他口交一边抬着眼媚得要死地盯他，仿佛要教他心甘情愿跳这最危险的深渊陷阱。

女人的温暖的口腔和喉咙如同温床孕育欲望和随之而来的类似死亡前最后一刻的快感，所有感官体验都被放大，他现在能明显感觉到她柔软的舌尖仔仔细细地舔他像舔一颗甜得发腻的糖。

夏洛克的喘息很快就变得粗糙低沉，类似犬科动物狩猎前的嘶吼。他掐着艾琳的肩膀仿佛要把骨头捏碎，四肢颤抖像是没更多精力支撑身体又像饮鸩止渴期待她吞更深。艾琳肩上被他捏出两块很红的印记，看起来至少要过一两天才能完全褪掉，不比她向来在他身上留下的痕迹短暂多少。

居高临下的视角让夏洛克产生征服艾琳的错觉，仿佛他终于扳回一局，终于在同她的激烈性事中掌握了主动。

艾琳有点邪恶地暗自笑了笑，更仔细地舔舐吮吸，变本加厉地扭动腰和屁股，偶尔眨眨眼睛发出一两声媚态横生的呻吟，嘴里含着的那根就好像得不到满足似的更凶恶地抵着她的喉咙。

既然想好是礼物那么稍微让夏洛克得到一点难得的控制感没什么关系，只要艾琳愿意随时都能拿回在床上的主导权，跟她相比夏洛克始终只是第一夜那个可怜的小处男，冷漠的理智轰然倒塌，眼神空洞失焦，噙着生理性的泪呜呜咽咽地哀求她让他射出来让他爽。

但这次不一样，艾琳强势的主动让夏洛克比往常更快也更轻易地投降。那几秒钟他仰头盯着头顶，分不清眼前的空白来自天花板还是欲望最终的震颤。再低下头的时候他刚才感受过的舌尖正从血红的唇上缓慢滑过，把粘稠的白色卷进嘴里吞下去。

艾琳盯着他，明明口唇间是很暧昧的慢动作，偏偏眼神笑容又纯良无害一派天真。

恶魔。

他哑着嗓子咒骂，与此同时又 **恰巧** 看见她故意向他打开的双腿之间有多么潮湿，甚至已经在他的床单上泅出黏腻暧昧的一团深色。

艾琳还是同一句话，随便你说，漫不经心的，一点不把他努力维系的最后那点冷漠矜持放在心上。她直起腰跪得更高些，勾着夏洛克的脖子同他接吻。他于是尝到一点点陌生的咸腥和他熟悉的她的吻的味道。

她一反常态的主动友好反而让他变得强势，缠着她的舌头霸道地争夺主导权和她的呼吸，牙齿和牙齿狼狈地撞在一起。手指顺着光滑的脊背一路滑下去，激起她一阵放纵的战栗，又恶狠狠地掐了饱满的臀肉，把那根尾巴的末端更深地塞进去。

艾琳颤抖了几下，脖子高高仰起，在接吻的间隙里很柔软又很克制地呻吟几句。夏洛克松开她的嘴唇沿着脖子一路吻下去，舔舐裸露在外面的任何一块皮肤，隔着情趣内衣咬她的胸。艾琳就呻吟地更放肆，被他扶着腰仰面躺下去，张开双腿很热情地搭在他肩上。

夏洛克这会儿稍微恢复一点理智，声音冷冷淡淡没什么情感，又是他一贯的做派。看看你，看看。他不再理会那双开始染上情欲的水雾的蓝眼睛，冷漠却郑重其事地、求婚似的单膝跪地，埋头凑向那片湿润。

操，你这个……他咬牙切齿，两根手指弯进去把遥控器抠出来直接按到最大档。她竭力忍住一声高亢的呻吟，双眼微阖睫毛颤动，扭着腰湿漉漉地望他。她不会开口乞求什么，从来就只是像这样无言地冲他情迷意乱。

想到今天早些时候她就这样走在街上走在陌生人的目光里，只用一件风衣遮住这具身体，这件 **应当属于他** 的完美的艺术品，他不愿意诚实面对的妒火烧起来灼伤他的皮肤。而她 **并不真的属于他** 的事实又更让他恼怒和沮丧。

他动动嘴唇无声地再次骂了这个脏字，反手把指尖黏腻抹在她平坦的腹部，沉着嗓子一字一顿，你他妈有在街上高潮吗？

艾琳勾起一条腿踩在他肩上，暧昧地眨眨眼睛让他“猜猜看”。夏洛克于是不再跟她客气，单手握着她胯骨侧面的一小块凹陷，舌头很灵活地向里头伸进去舔弄扩张，另只手缓慢而用力地揉捏阴蒂，报复似的，害她漂亮的红指甲全都没进他的卷发深处，一面变了调地喘息呻吟一面绷紧了足尖，很妖冶地弓起身体。

如果在正式开始前就让对方高潮也算是竞争的一部分，那么这次他们都没有输。艾琳翻了个身躺回到床中央，背对夏洛克微微蜷缩起身体，兀自享受高潮余韵，卷曲细长的黑色尾巴让白皙的背像切一块奶油蛋糕那样分成两半。

礼尚往来，夏洛克胡乱剥光自己，跟着拱上床去，按着艾琳的肩膀把她身体掰正。艾琳很配合地平躺着让夏洛克跨在她身上，手肘撑在她头两侧，很近很近地贴着她。他能看清她眼角的每一丝细纹，也看到那双迷人的蓝眼睛泛滥成危险的汪洋，不用再唱什么妖媚歌谣就已经让他心甘情愿沉入其中。

我还是要说， **你真不赖** 。艾琳乖巧地眨眨眼睛给他一个慵懒安逸的笑容，仅仅如此就足够让恢复期提前结束。他红着脸犹如童年时代在泳池边练习憋气，好久才终于吐出一句，你也是。艾琳就笑，用手背摸他的脸像普通的成年人疼爱一个孩子，接着又扭扭手腕把两根手指滑进他嘴里。他盯着那双眼睛下意识地舔了她的指尖，是刚才留下的他自己的味道。

她尝起来要好很多，夏洛克一面失神地在艾琳魅惑眼神的鼓励下继续舔她的手指，一面就这么乱糟糟地有点变态地想。艾琳躺着玩了一会儿，歇够了就把手抽回来，勾着他的脖子仰头吻他。

这会儿两个人都刚经历了一次愉快的高潮，懒散悠闲难得不剑拔弩张气势汹汹，吻得缠绵柔软又极温柔，舌头同舌头纠缠在一块儿就像他们赤裸相拥，不太久就让他再次站起来凶神恶煞地抵着她。  
  
艾琳于是带着娇俏的蛊惑的笑意，咬着他嘴唇用气声对他说，现在你可以拆糖果了小夏。

夏洛克很乖顺地，一面继续同她接吻一面有点童心未泯又很恶趣味扯她的翅膀，然后才去解她背后的搭扣，也只用单手，像是非要很幼稚地同她争点什么。艾琳嗤嗤笑两声，省掉一句可有可无的嘲笑或者说是调情，配合着弯曲手臂让他把那对翅膀抛向一旁。

他左手的茧在她皮肤上勾起更多敏感的战栗，顺着被他抚过的脊背直达头脑，模糊的片段记忆跟着涌出来，每一次她在他身上放纵的颠簸和呻吟，他的隐忍克制、他皱起的眉，死亡降临前的那一秒，彼此把对方操透的最后瞬间。

所有这些都让艾琳变得更湿，也让夏洛克几乎快要在 **她自己的** 润滑下就这么顺畅无阻地捣进去。他小心地拽出她的尾巴，手指陷进臀缝里，用两根手指取代那根尾巴粗长的末端，在同样被分泌过多的爱液浸润着的后穴里放肆搅弄。

艾琳又呻吟一句，扭着腰贴紧他，嗓音柔软滑腻却又一如既往地强势。

 **操我** ，她命令道。

所有一反常态的热情和谦让都让人措手不及，夏洛克高人一等的语言系统再次背叛他。现在他不那么讨厌节日了。

他不自然地调整姿势在她面前跪好，有点没出息地感到紧张又当然很期待，仿佛真的就是门口提着篮子绞手指的小孩，不同的是野小孩在他这里只能空手而归而他双手捧着这热情的礼物只一下就操进最深处。

啊——

仿佛她跟他都在期待这声音的最终降临。很餍足很绵软的一嗓，比他不厌其烦导入每个新手机的那声都更夸张魅惑鼓舞人心。

只有这种时候才能得到他的回答。诚实地、不厌其烦地往深里凿，每一下都要狠狠撞到最尽头，缓慢地抽出来又迅捷地插进去，看她对他感同身受，看她也被他的怒火烧到浑身颤抖难以自持。

最可怕的那个东西从来都不是性。身体对性的基础渴望是能够被控制的而有些东西不行，嫉妒心、占有欲、控制欲。或者用他曾经拿来攻击她打败她的那个词，即使他永远都不可能承认，而且始终知道她也一样。

谁他妈在乎爱，艾琳的指甲尖突然狠狠划过他后背的时候夏洛克躁乱地想。痛感让他从越飘越远的思绪里清醒过来，也鼓励他更暴力残忍地往她身体里面挤。她毫不克制地尖叫，操，操，分不清是失魂的咒骂还是盛情相邀。

夏洛克从不介意给艾琳露一手。在221B的客厅和他的卧室，血腥味和风沙交织的刑场，宴会二楼的儿童房，废纸篓里新丢进一根废弃针头的厕所隔间或是其他什么地方。在任何场合。

说到底，他从始至终都不想让她失望。

作为回报艾琳用力咬了他的肩，牙齿深深嵌进肉里，呻吟从她血红嘴唇和他苍白皮肤的间隙中溢出来，气势汹汹涌向他的耳膜。

那声音到最后就软得不像样子，跟她眼神一样沾着水汽，薄雾似的蒙在他周围。他环在她腰上的手臂突然间摸到她的颤抖，紧接着就被她猛地收缩绞紧，贴在他耳边的唇描出一声轻细的呓语。

啊， **夏洛克** 。

确实他从不回她的短信息，不论她如何用文字撩拨他的心就像某天在炉火前百无聊赖地随手拨弄他的小提琴，不论他是否一遍又一遍翻看着她发来的闲话想象她的脸，是否在一个又一个深夜臆想着渴望着那双手、那具身体、那双蓝色的眼睛，可耻地射在床单和浴室墙面。

爱是弱点和不利因素，是夏洛克·福尔摩斯永远需要避开的陷阱与黑洞。他必须对自己强调，在这个夜晚，在这张床上，没有谁真的在乎爱。

没有谁……

可怜，固执，伪君子。夏洛克盯着艾琳胸口一颗小小的痣，想。

艾琳懒洋洋地瘫软在床上，眼里蒙着水雾，胸口缓慢起伏，暧昧地朝他笑一笑。

他于是不再狠心回避她的声音，一面缓慢挺动体贴地延长她的高潮，一面俯身舔着她耳垂，很温和很不夏洛克地，也低声叫了她的名字作为回应。


End file.
